


Five Words

by Ladytalon



Category: The Inside
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Five Words

_   
**Five Words**   
_

________________________________________

_

There were countless ways in which Danny could reduce her to a trembling puddle of emotional goo:

The smile he used just for her, the look in his eyes as he watched her dress in the mornings before work. The way he whispered her name as he ran his hands over her body, the care he always took to make sure she was comfortable whenever they were out together, the unselfconscious beauty of him when he walked around their apartment in nothing but a bath towel. How sweet and vulnerable he looked when he was sprawled out asleep on the bed.

But what did her in faster and more effectively than anything else, was five simple words. Not "I love you," which he said frequently. Not even the four words of a marriage proposal when he had asked her to marry him had quite done it.

There were five words that were the sexiest thing he'd ever say to her, and those words never failed to make her come undone…because whenever he initiated their lovemaking, the question "Is this okay with you?" were the keys to unlocking her heart.

________________________________________

_


End file.
